Mi chico de ojos verdes
by Gabylor
Summary: Que pasaría si dos personas que se aman, pero piensan que el la otra persona lo odia, se comunicaran por un chat sabiendo él quién el ella pero ella no sabiendo quién es él? Sabrá ella que él es la persona que ama? Perdonará ella las estupideces y mentiras de él? ( 18) Lenguaje y escenas sexuales. Lees bajo tu responsabilidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes se ha unido al chat.**_

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ya está aquí!_

_****_Hola, os preguntaréis,¿Quién es esta? ¿Con quién está hablando? ¿Está loca?

Bien, una por una.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero lo odio. La gente que aprecia su vida me llama Bella. Estoy en una página de chat conocida en Forks, el pueblo en el cual vivo con mi padre desde hace un año, tras el matrimonio de mi madre con un jugador. No esa clase de jugador, sino un jugador de baseball. No es que no me llevara bien con ellos, es que derrochaban tanta dulzura por toda la casa,que poco me faltaba para volverme diabética. Y por último, no, no estoy loca.

Cada día a las 6 pm. tengo una ''cita'' en el chat con un chico, o al menos eso me dijo que era. Nos pasamos horas hablando de trivialidades, libros, música y aunque suene raro, trabajos del instituto.

Si, vamos al mismo instituto pero no se quién es. ¿Patético, no?

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:**_** Hola, OvejitaFuriosa.**

Sip, lo habéis adivinado, esa soy yo. Andaba buscando un seudónimo para el chat, cuando de repente me vino a la cabeza el estúpido mote que mi vecino, y hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice, me puso.

¡Ovejita Furiosa!

Y todo debido a mi estúpida facilidad de sonrojarme y mi desequilibrio, heredados de mi madre,¡Qué injusta fue la madre naturaleza conmigo!

Edward Cullen es el chaval más cretino que he conocido en mi vida, además de guapo, atractivo..._¡Bella, céntrate!_...Inteligente, tierno con su hermana..._¡Isabella Marie Swan!_

_Claro, tenias que salir ahora, ¿no?-_bufé.

_Entonces, ¿Cuándo? ¿Después de estropear la alfombra con tus babas?-_replicó mi conciencia.

Mierda, odio cuando tiene razón.

Disimuladamente me limpié las comisuras le mis labios, por si acaso.

A lo que iba, Edward es un engreído mujeriego que piensa que por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, tiene derecho a hacer lo que le dé la gana i quedar impune. ¡No, señor!

Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de dejarme en ridículo, lo hace. Y eso son muchas veces al día, creedme. Le encanta hacerme rabiar, enojar y finalmente sonrojar con comentarios estúpidos con doble sentido.

Sí, ese es Edward Idiota Cullen.

El hermano de mi mejor amiga.

El idiota que amo.

Y el chico que intento olvidar a través del chat del pueblo, con conversaciones muy calientes con ''ChicoDeOjosVerdes''.

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -**_**Estas allí Bells?**

_**OvejitaFuriosa dice:**_** -Si, estoy aquí.**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -_****¿Qué llevas puesto?**

**OvejitaFuriosa dice: -Hoy vas rápido vaquero...solo un sujetador negro, por cierto :D**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**-Pues si, voy rápido porque haberte visto con esa minifalda de cuero y esa camisa estrujando tus pechos no me ha ayudado en nada hoy.**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**PD: Ves quitándote ese trozo de tela.**

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_**-Lo llevé especialmente para ti...¡sujetador fuera!**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**-Ese atuendo solo debería verlo yo, Bella. No todo el instituto, especialmente esos cabrones que se hacen llamar mis amigos. Eres mía.**

A veces la obsesividad de este chico me asustaba, pero la mayoría de veces me hacía sentirme deseada, querida y que hay alguien para mí.

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_**-¿Tenías ganas de tomarme? ¿D hacer realidad tus fantasías, de tomarme sobre el escritorio del profesor de Biología?**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**-De lo que tenia ganas era de darte una buena azotaina, pequeña zorra. Y luego follarte hasta reventarte.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -No digas eso que mañana llevaré algo más corto, a ver si así te animas y me dices quien eres.**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -No, no lo harás. Dime, ¿te estás tocando?**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -Si bebé, y estoy muy húmeda.**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****-Eso es nena, tócate y dime tu fantasía. Quiero correrme para ti, nena.**

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: -**_** Imagínate que estoy de espaldas sobre tu escritorio.**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -**_**Si nena, así.**

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_**-Me adro de piernas, y te doy una buena vista de mi coño, rosado y húmedo. Recién depilado, como a ti te gusta, bebé.**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****-Oh, si nene. Eres maravillosa. tengo ganas de hundir mi cara en tu coño,nena.**

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_**-Todavía no vaquero, todavía no. Te acercas, frotas mi coño con to mano. Escupes sobre él y luego le das un azote.**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****-¡Zas! eso por puta y por portarte mal. Mereces ser castigada.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-Si bebé, he sido muy perra, te he hecho enfadar. Merezco esos azotes.**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**-Buena chica**_**.**_

_**Ovejita furiosa dice: **_**-Metes un dedo en mi coño, luego otro y luego otro. ¡Ohhh bebé! Se siente tan bien...Con el pulgar vas haciendo círculos sobre mi clítoris. Con la otra mano me agarras un pecho y lo aprietas.**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -_****No puedo más nena. quiero tenerte conmigo. Follarte, azotarte, castigarte y otra vez follarte.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-A mi también me gustarí levanto y te dejo.**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -**_**¡Ni se te ocurra pequeña zorra!**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-Me sigues hasta el baño. Estoy en la ducha, de espaldas a ti, apoyada en la pared, las tetas sobre los azulejos y el culo en pompa.**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:**_** -Maravillosas vistas, nena.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-Te acercas a mi por detrás, me das un azote en las nalgas y me metes la polla brutalmente por el culo. La siento casi en la garganta. Gimo como perra en celo.**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:**_** -Eso es puta, gime y recibe mis embestidas. Estoy a punto...**

_**Ovejita Furiosa:**_** -Empiezo a mover el culo en círculos, buscando fricción, alivio y placer. Mi culo aprieta tu polla hasta sacarle incluso la última gota. ¡Ohhh! Me corro ojiverde. ¡Me corro!**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -**_**Eso es nena déjate llevar, tócate el coño y deja que llene tu culo de leche, bebé.**

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_**-¡Si, bebé! Córrete. hazlo dentro de mi. Quiero sentirte...**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****-¡Bellaaaa...! **

Tras un orgasmo tan intenso, nos quedamos en silencio, nadie escribió nada, hasta que al final mi chico de ojos verdes escribió.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****¿Estás bien Bella?**

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -Me has dejado K.O Bells. Te amo**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** Yo también siento que te amo, aunque no se quien eres. ¿Me lo dirás algún día?**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -No vale la pena Bells. Soy una mierda. He hecho cosas de las que me avergüenzo y seguro que si algún día llegas a saber quien soy, me odiaras todavía más...si es que se puede.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -Ahora sí estoy furiosa, como dice el idiota de Cullen. No puedes ser malo si dices amarme. Confío en ti.**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -No lo hagas. No confíes en mi. lo más seguro es que te llevs una desilusión. Deja las cosas así Bella. Si quieres seguir con esto, estaré más que encantado de la menos tenerte por aquí. Pro di no quieres seguir... lo entenderé, me dolerá, pero lo entenderé y no volveré a molestarte.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -¿Decías en serio lo de la ropa? ¿No quieres que nadie más me vea así?**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -Completamente en serio, Bella. ¿Por que?**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -Por nada. Buenas noches bebé. Que tengas dulces sueños.**

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -Si estás tu en ellos, seguro que son dulces. Aunque sea un cobarde y no dé la cara...Te amo, siempre lo hice.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -Me voy a la cama, ojala estuvieras conmigo...Bueno, supongo que me verás mañana. Yo también te amo.**

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes se ha desconectado del chat.**_

Se ha ido. Estoy cansada y satisfecha.

Me voy a la cama con una idea tomando forma en mi cabeza.

Mañana, mañana sabré quien eres ojiverde...

...

**Qué pasará mañana?**

**Hola chicas, al fin me animé a escribir algo por mi propia cuenta, no sé si habéis leído mi perfil pero, también me gusta escribir.**

**Dejadme saber que os parece, si la continuo o no, si os gusta, si necesita mejorías y cosas así.**

**Por favor chicas, es muy importante para mi, saber si sirvo para esto.**

**PD: La historia no tendrá mas d capítulos. Lo sé, cortita pero intensa**

**Bessos,**

**Gabriella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Pov**

No estoy enfadado, no. Estoy cabreadísimo. Y todo por culpa de Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir a clase con esa falda minúscula de cuero y esa camisa que aprieta sus pechos? ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito para cabrearme? ¿A mí, Edward Cullen, capitán del equipo de fútbol y hombre más deseado del instituto?

_¡No sabe que el ''ojiverde'' eres tu, genio!-_se mofó mi conciencia.

_¡Genial, estás aquí...!_

_¿Y dónde se supone que debería estar? Soy tu conciencia, ¿recuerdas?-_rodó los ojos y silbó.

Bufé. Cuando estoy enfadado hablo conmigo mismo, pero mi conciencia de une a la conversación. Grandioso,¿verdad?

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:**_** -Hola, OvejitaFuriosa.**

Ay, mi ovejita furiosa... Le puse ese apodo por sus hermosos sonrojos. Me encanta hacerla rabiar, ya que esa es la única manera que se fije en mi, el idiota más egocéntrico de todo Forks.

Si, lo habéis adivinado. Estoy totalmente enamorado de Bella Swan, la chica más dulce, inteligente, divertida y torpe del planeta. Lo que más amo de ella es el hecho de que no me mira como si fuera un filete de carne. No se acerca a mí como las otras víboras del instituto, solo por ser popular.

¡_No se te acerca y punto!_

_Ya lo sé, ¿vale?- _Hija de la gran...

_¿Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma madre?_

Me callo. Tiene razón aunque no me gusta reconocerlo.

Bella no contesta. ¿Querrá dejarlo? ¿Ya no le interesa?

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -**_**Estas allí Bells?**

Solo yo la llamo Bells. Cuando soy el ''Idiota Cullen'' como ella me llama en el instituto, la llamo Isabella. Ella detesta ese nombre, pero para mi es simplemente perfecto.

_Hay demasiada cursilería por aquí...me voy a relajar un rato._

La ignoré y empecé a leer la respuesta de Bella.

_**OvejitaFuriosa dice: -Si, estoy aquí.**_

Bien, buena chica.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -_****¿Qué llevas puesto?**

Quiero saber si se ha quitado ya esos pedazos de tela.

**OvejitaFuriosa dice: -Hoy vas rápido vaquero...solo un sujetador negro, por cierto :D**

Se me ha parado el corazón y otra cosa también. ¿Pero cómo me lo dice así de tranquila? Definitivamente esta mujer quiere matarme.

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**-Pues si, voy rápido porque haberte visto con esa minifalda de cuero y esa camisa estrujando tus pechos no me ha ayudado en nada hoy.**

Todavía me hierve la sangre solo de pensar las veces que estuve a punto de agarrar a golpes a Newton, Crowley y Yorkie. Las miradas lascivas acompañados de los comentarios obscenos que soltaban al ver a mi Bella...

¿_Tu Bella?_

_Si, mía. ¡Jódete!_

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: PD: Ves quitándote ese trozo de tela.**_

Todavía guardo la foto de sus hermosos pechos cubiertos por ese minúsculo trozo de tela negra.

_¡Pervertido!_

_Imbécil, que a ti también se te van los ojos hacía esa foto!_

Mi conciencia se sonrojó furiosamente por haber sido pillada en fragantti. ¿En serio?

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: -Lo llevé especialmente para ti...¡sujetador fuera!**_

¿El conjunto o el sujetador?

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**-Ese atuendo solo debería verlo yo, Bella. No todo el instituto, especialmente esos cabrones que se hacen llamar mis amigos. Eres mía.**

Sé que posiblemente mi posesividad la asuste pero no puedo evitarlo. Ella es mia, aunque ella no lo quiera.

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_**-¿Tenías ganas de tomarme? ¿D hacer realidad tus fantasías, de tomarme sobre el escritorio del profesor de Biología?**

Tiene razón, pero no dejaré que vea lo afectado que estoy por su culpa.

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**-De lo que tenia ganas era de darte una buena azotaina, pequeña zorra. Y luego follarte hasta reventarte.**

Se que le gusta lo rudo y que le excita que la llame así. ¿Quién iba a decir que debajo de esa apariencia de ovejita dulce se escondía una tigresa de bengala? Yo no.

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -No digas eso que mañana llevaré algo más corto, a ver si así te animas y me dices quien eres.**

No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo que no podré aguantarme las ganas de romperle la cara a alguien.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -No, no lo harás. Dime, ¿te estás tocando?**

¡Oh, si! solo de pensar que está desnuda delante del ordenador, los pantalones me aprietan. Me los bajo, junto con mis calzoncillos y agarro mi pene con mi mano. Lo masajeo suavemente, imaginándome que es su mano.

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -Si bebé, y estoy muy húmeda.**

Santísima mierda. Eso ha sido demasiado.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****-Eso es nena, tócate y dime tu fantasía. Quiero correrme para ti, nena.**

Cada día nos contamos nuestras fantasías hasta corrernos juntos.

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: -**_** Imagínate que estoy de espaldas sobre tu escritorio.**

¡Dios, me muero!

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -**_**Si nena, así.**

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_**-Me adro de piernas, y te doy una buena vista de mi coño, rosado y húmedo. Recién depilado, como a ti te gusta, bebé.**

Bella, hermosa,¿cómo me haces esto?

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****-Oh, si nene. Eres maravillosa. tengo ganas de hundir mi cara en tu coño,nena.**

_**Ovejita Furiosa dice: **_**-Todavía no vaquero, todavía no. Te acercas, frotas mi coño con to mano. Escupes sobre él y luego le das un azote.**

Eso es fiera, quieres que te dome.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****-¡Zas! eso por puta y por portarte mal. Mereces ser castigada.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-Si bebé, he sido muy perra, te he hecho enfadar. Merezco esos azotes.**

Jesús, estoy que reviento. me masturbo rápidamente.

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: **_**-Buena chica**_**.**_

_**Ovejita furiosa dice: -Metes un dedo en mi coño, luego otro y luego otro. ¡Ohhh bebé! Se siente tan bien...Con el pulgar vas haciendo círculos sobre mi clítoris. Con la otra mano me agarras un pecho y lo aprietas.**_

Ay mi madre...

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -_****No puedo más nena. quiero tenerte conmigo. Follarte, azotarte, castigarte y otra vez follarte.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-A mi también me gustaría. Me levanto y te dejo.**

¿Qué? No jodas que tiene sed...¿me va a dejar así?

¡No, no, no,no, no!

_¿Problemas de bolas azules, Eddie? -_No, tu otra vez no.

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -**_**¡Ni se te ocurra pequeña zorra!**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-Me sigues hasta el baño. Estoy en la ducha, de espaldas a ti, apoyada en la pared, las tetas sobre los azulejos y el culo en pompa.**

¿He muerto?

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:**_** -Maravillosas vistas, nena.**

¡Oh,si!

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-Te acercas a mi por detrás, me das un azote en las nalgas y me metes la polla brutalmente por el culo. La siento casi en la garganta. Gimo como perra en celo.**

Dios, estoy a punto de correrme.

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:**_** -Eso es puta, gime y recibe mis embestidas. Estoy a punto...**

**_Ovejita Furiosa:_**** -Empiezo a mover el culo en círculos, buscando fricción, alivio y placer. Mi culo aprieta tu polla hasta sacarle incluso la última gota. ¡Ohhh! Me corro ojiverde. ¡Me corro!**

Eso es Bells, dale tu esencia a tu ''ojiverde'', nena.

_**ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -**_**Eso es nena déjate llevar, tócate el coño y deja que llene tu culo de leche, bebé.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice: _****-¡Si, bebé! Córrete. Hazlo dentro de mi. Quiero sentirte...**

No aguanto más...

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: _****-¡Bellaaaa...!**

Cierro los ojos e imagino su dulce carita, con ese sonrojo tan característico de ella, que me vuelve loco.

Agarro fuerte mi pene y me dejo llevar por el orgasmo. Mi semen mancha mi mano, caliente y espeso. me encantaría ver a Bella limpiándolo con su pequeña y suave lengua.

Veo que Bella no dice nada y decido averiguar qué pasa.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice: -_****¿Estás bien Bella?**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**

Nada, no dice nada. Se ha dejado sin palabras.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -Me has dejado K.O Bells. Te amo**

La amo, si señor.

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** Yo también siento que te amo, aunque no se quien eres. ¿Me lo dirás algún día?**

Ay, Bella. Mi amor, me encantaría pero si llegas a enterarte a quién le has entregado tus fantasías mas ocultas y tus gemidos. me odiarás más.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -No vale la pena Bells. Soy una mierda. He hecho cosas de las que me avergüenzo y seguro que si algún día llegas a saber quien soy, me odiaras todavía más...si es que se puede.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -Ahora sí estoy furiosa, como dice el idiota de Cullen. No puedes ser malo si dices amarme. Confío en ti.**

''El idiota de Cullen''

Eso me ha dolido. Se que así se refiere a mi, pero aun así duele.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -No lo hagas. No confíes en mi. Lo más seguro es que te lleves una desilusión. Deja las cosas así Bella. Si quieres seguir con esto, estaré más que encantado de al menos tenerte por aquí. Pro di no quieres seguir... lo entenderé, me dolerá, pero lo entenderé y no volveré a molestarte.**

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** - Ni se te ocurra dejarme, ojiverde. PD: ¿Decías en serio lo de la ropa? ¿No quieres que nadie más me vea así?**

Qué alivio, quiere seguir con esto.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -Completamente en serio, Bella. ¿Por que?**

¿Qué estará tramando?

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -Por nada. Buenas noches bebé. Que tengas dulces sueños.**

Claro que los tendré.

**_ChicoDeOjosVerdes dice:_**** -Si estás tu en ellos, seguro que son dulces. Aunque sea un cobarde y no dé la cara...Te amo, siempre lo hice.**

Hablé con la verdad. La amo desde el primer momento que la vi, hace 1 año, 4 meses y 27 días.

**_Ovejita Furiosa dice:_**** -Me voy a la cama, ojala estuvieras conmigo...Bueno, supongo que me verás mañana. Yo también te amo.**

Ojalá y eso se lo dijera a Edward Cullen y no al ''ojiverde''

_¡Sois el mismo hombre!-_Bufó mi consciencia.

_Es tarde, porque no te vas a_ dormir?-Gruñí

Me desconecté del chat, apagué el ordenador y fui a darme una duchado me tendí en mi cama con el presentimiento de que mañana será un laaaargo día.

...

**ESTE ES UN EDWARD POV. ME HACÍA ILUSIÓN QUE SUPIERAIS LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE EDWARD.**

**FUE BASTANTE INTENSO EL CAPÍTULO, ¿NO CREÉIS?**

**PD: ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON OTRO FIC ES PURA COINCIDENCIA. SE ME OCURRIÓ ESCRIBIRLO TRAS ENTRAR EN UN CHAT.**

**NO SE ACEPTARÁN INSULTOS DE NINGÚN TIPO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS.**

**BESSOS,**

**GABYLOR.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta mañana me he despertado de un humor excelente tras haber ideado un plan para descubrir a mi ojiverde. ¡Si!

Me levanto de la cama, cojo una toalla, sujetador y braguitas y me adentro en el baño. Tras una relajante ducha calentita, seco mi cuerpo con una toalla y me pongo crema hidratante. Huelo a fresias, mis favoritas. Me pongo la ropa interior, salgo del baño y abro mi armario.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice, y hermana del Idiota sexy Cullen, se encarga de renovar mi armario casi cada semana. ¡Está loca! Me encanta la ropa pero odio ir a comprarla. Alice me arrastra por las mismas tiendas hasta 2 veces. Odio cuando hace eso.

Me pongo una camiseta de seda rojo pasión de tirantes finos, unos pantalones cortísimos color negro, unas sandalias de tirantes, también negras. Me pongo un cinturón negro, ancho y por encima de la camiseta, una camisa cuadros rojos y negros,arremangada hasta los codos y atada a la cintura con un nudo. Me maquillo suavemente, resaltando mis grandes ojos achocolatados y recojo mi cabello castaño en una cola en lo alto de mi cabeza. Dos perlitas blancas adornan mis orejas y una más grande descansa entre mis pechos, asomándose por mi escote.

Hoy sabré quién eres ojiverde. Si, señor.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Mi padre se ha ido a trabajar, dejándome una nota.

**''Bella, tu camioneta se ha estropeado...otra vez. Jacob pasará a recogerte. No vendré a casa esta noche, después de salir del trabajo, Billy y yo iremos a pescar.**

**Cualquier cosa me llamas.**

**Cuídate,**

**Charlie.'' **

Me alegra que Charlie pase tiempo con sus amigos y relajarse.

Cojo un par de barritas de cereales y chocolate para desayunar. Cuando estoy por salir de casa, el ruido suave de un coche acercándose me avisa de la llegada de Jacob.

Jacob es el hijo de Billy, el amigo de Charlie, y mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano y él a mi también. Todavía recuerdo lo bien que nos lo pasábamos en Phoenix, espantando a las chicas que perseguían al pobre Jake.

Salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta con llave. Abro la puerta del copiloto y entro en el coche.

-**Hola, muñeca. ¿Sales a cazar? **-Me pregunta Jacob sonriendo mientras lo beso en la mejilla.

-**Cállate, chucho! -**Ruedo los ojos y le doy un puñetazo en el hombro.

**-¡Auch, fiera! -**Se queja sonriendo mientras arranca el coche.

**-Debilucho...** -Suelto una risita y él una carcajada.

Así pasamos todo el trayecto hasta el instituto. Al llegar el aparcamiento estaba casi lleno. Jacob aparco el coche al lado del de Alice. Bajamos para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos. Jasper y Alice son pareja. Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, es la novia de Emmett McCarthy, el primo de Alice y Edward. Y por último, allí también estaba mi pesadilla y amor platónico.

Si, señoras y señores, Edward Engreído Sexy Mujeriego Idiota Inteligente..._¡Isabella, para ya!_...Cullen.

Estaba rígido. Mirándome a la cara con expresión enfurecida, como si le hubiera hecho algo.

_Seguramente la imagen de tu cuerpo le da asco. No puedes compararte con Jessica Stanley o Tanya Denali y sus hermanas. -_Me dijo mi consciencia arqueando una ceja.

Sentí ganas de llorar, pero decidí que no me importa, lo que importa es lo que mi ''ojiverde'' piense. El sí es un buen chico, aunque lo niegue. No como el Idiota de Cullen.

_¡Qué le den!_

_¿En serio?- Bufó mi consciencia._

_No._

**-¿Quién demonios eres y que has hecho con la mojigata de Bella? -**Preguntó Emmett con su característico sentido del humor.

**-¡Emmett! -**Giré la cabeza a tiempo para ver como la mano de Rosalie se estampaba en la nuca de Emmett en una sonora colleja.

**-Auch, osita...¿porqué me pegas? Si solo he hecho una pregunta inocente...**

**-Da gracias que solo sea una colleja y no una semana a dieta...ya sabes a que me refiero, osito. -**Rosalie le guiñó un ojo a Emmett sonriendo con maldad.

Al ver a Emmett tragando saliva, todos estallamos en una sonora menos Edward, que me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos normalmente verdes esmeralda estaban ahora de una verde turbio, casi negros. Su mirada me asustaba.

Jacob también se percató de la expresión de Edward. Pasándome un brazo por la cintura me atrajo hacia él besándome la coronilla y sonriendo-le a Edward. El comportamiento de ambos me pareció extraño. Incluso me pareció oír un gruñido.

Encaminándonos hacia la primera clase, Jake me preguntó con una risita:

**-¿Qué le hiciste a Edward?**

**-¿Lo has notado? -**pregunté extrañada.

**-No te le acerques Bella, te va a morder.** -Dijo Jacob solemne para luego estallar en carcajadas.

**-Si tu lo dices, chucho... -**Contesté sacándole la lengua y recibiendo una sonora nalgada de su parte.

Oí unas risitas detrás y, al girarme me encontré con mis amigos riéndose, menos Edward, que tenía una expresión feroz en la cara.

Acobardada por su rostro me giré y entré en mi clase. Tocaba latín y ninguno de mis amigos me acompañaban. ¡Genial! Carpe diem, Bella.

Al final de la clase y tras escuchar el constante parloteo de Lauren Mallory, la mayor cotilla del instituto, salí de clase. Me tocaba Educación Física, al igual que a Alice. Esta clase siempre me la saltaba, obviamente por mi torpeza, gracias a las escusas que Alice se inventaba.

Como cada vez que me salto clases, iba de camino a la biblioteca, hasta que me detuvo unos ruidos provenientes de la parte de atrás del gimnasio. Eran al menos tres personas, una de ellas riéndose.

Me asomé por una esquina con tal de ver quienes eran. Me extrañé al ver a Edward delante de uno de los chicos que reconocí como Mike Newton. El segundo estaba en el suelo fumando tabaco, era Eric Yorkie. Ambos eran jugadores de fútbol del equipo del instituto y amigos de Edward.

**-Venga Edward, no seas así, colega. Me dirás que Swan no es una zorrilla de primera. Con esa piernas bien torneadas y ese culito prieto...Está como para darle bien duro, toda la noche.** -Al acabar de hablar soltó una carcajada acompañado de Eric.

Me sentí humillada, pensando que Edward también se reiría, pero me quedé horrorizada al ver a Edward insultarlo y propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Mike cayó de espaldas con un quejido de dolor y maldiciendo.

**-Hijo de la gran puta. Jamás en tu miserable vida vuelvas a referirte a Bella de esa manera. No la menciones, no la mires y jamás, jamás le toques un solo pelo.**

Me quedé asombrada al oír sus palabras impregnadas de furia. Cuando me dí cuanta de la intención de Edward de volver a golpearlo, salí corriendo en su dirección. Al llegar a su lado le toqué el hombro para pararlo. Él se volvió violentamente para verme y su expresión furiosa me asusto.

**-Edward, no...No lo hagas.** -Le rogué a punto de llorar.

**-Bel...Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí? -**Sentí su cuerpo relajarse un poco bajo mi mano.**-Deberías estar en clase.**

**-Igual que tu. -**Contesté con voz temblorosa. **-Déjalos y vámonos, por favor.**

Edward agarró mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y me llevó a la biblioteca. Me metió en el cuarto de limpieza, le dio a la luz, cerró la puerta con violencia y me acorraló de espalda contra la puerta.

Su rostro quedó más arriba del mío. Sus labios a la altura de mis ojos. Su respiración era agitada me golpeaba la cara con su dulce olor. Su pelo cobrizo más alborotado que de costumbre me invitaba a perder mis dedos en él. Mis ojos perdiéndose en los suyos de color esmeralda.

**-¿Por qué me haces esto, Bella? **-Me preguntó con expresión torturada.

No sé a que se refiere, no le he hecho nada. No entiendo que quiere decir.

**-¿Por qué? **-Apoyó su cabeza en el mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas al respirar.

Al cabo de unos segundos la necesidad de estrecharlo en mis brazos fue tan fuerte que no pude resistirme. Levanté mis brazos sobre sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí. No opuso resistencia. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y eliminó cualquier espacio que pudiera haber quedado entre nuestros cuerpos. Estuvimos así segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé. Pero no quería apartarme, pero lo hicimos.

Edward se echó un paso atrás y me miró a los ojos.

**-¿Porqué no me hiciste caso y te vestiste de este modo? ¿Para provocarme? ¿Para que me volviera loco de celos? ¿Para pelearme con todos y cada uno de esos imbéciles que babean por ti a cada paso que das? Debiste hacer caso a lo que te dije anoche.**

**-¿Anoche? **-Pregunté confundida. Anoche no hablé con él. A no ser que...

**-Sí Bells, anoche.**

El aire se me escapó de los pulmones. No puede ser.

...

**Qué es lo que no puede ser?**

** Os ha gustado?**

**Gabylor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward Pov**

****Mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué hablo? ¿Porqué no podía haberme quedado callado?

_Porque cuando estas cerca de ella no piensas antes de hablar._

_Ahora no. Estamos en un lío._

_Querrás decir que estás en un lío._

_Vaya, siempre me acompañas, pero cuando la cago te desentiendes. ¡Qué cabrón!_

_Cullen, céntrate en Bella._

**-Edward...dime que no has dicho lo que creo que has dicho. **-Pidió Bella pálida.

**-¿Y qué crees que he dicho? **-Ya que he metido la pata...

**-Que tu eres...eres...**

**-¿El ''ojiverde'' Bella? Si, soy yo.**

****Bella se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Por un segundo pensé incluso que se iba a desmayar. Di un paso adelante para cogerla del brazo, por temor a que se desvaneciera. Pero Bella se echó un paso más atrás para poner distancia de por medio. Ese gesto me dolió. Mierda si dolió. Pero en el fondo me lo esperaba.

**-¿Te has divertido? -**Preguntó Bella totalmente encolerizada.

**-¿Cómo? -**No entendí su pregunta.

**-¿Que si te has divertido? ¿Te lo pasaste bien mientras hablábamos? ¿Mientras yo pensaba que eras una persona dulce y agradable? ¿Mientras me contabas mentiras sobre como eras? ¿Mientras te escribía lo que quería que me hicieras? ¿Mientras me decías TE AMO?**

**-No, Bella yo...yo te amo.**

****En ese momento una pequeña mano estallo en mi mejilla con un sonoro golpe. Bella me pegó. Me lo merezco, esa y muchas más.

**-No me mientas más Cullen. No más. Dime, ¿Compartías nuestras conversaciones con tus amiguetes? ¿Por eso la pelea? ¿Querían que yo hiciera más? ¿Fotos? ¿Vídeos? **

**-¡Jamás! Jamás te compartiría con nadie. Eres mía Bella. Mía, aunque tu no lo quieras. Aunque tu no me quieras y ahora me desprecies...el corazón de este idiota es tuyo, desde hace 1 año, 4 meses, y 28 días. Y siempre lo será. Te amo y haré lo que quieras con tal de que me perdones. Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré, pero por favor perdóname...**

Mis ojos picaban, la garganta me ardía, pero ningún dolor superaba al de mi corazón. He dañado a la persona que más amo en este mundo, por egoísta, por cobarde, por poco hombre. Solo espero que me perdone.

**-¿Cualquier cosa, Cullen? **-Preguntó mi hermosa Bella con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

**-Cualquier cosa, amor. Pídeme lo que quieras **-Tenia una pequeña esperanza en mi corazón de que Bella me perdonara. Pequeña, pero allí estaba.

**-Está bien. Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. No me hables, no me mires, no me toques, no preguntes por mi. Haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido Cullen. Haz de cuenta que estoy muerta, porque para mi, tu lo estás.**

**-Bella...Bella, mi amor. Por favor no me hagas esto. Sé que fui un imbécil, un idiota un estúpido, pero por favor déjame arreglarlo.**

****Caí de rodillas ante ella e intenté abrazarla por la cintura, pero Bella se apartó y caminó hasta la puerta. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta me echó una mirada de desprecio.

**-Tu lo has dicho Cullen, cualquier cosa. Eso es lo que quiero. Ningún contacto.**

**-Bella...**

****Sin decir nada más abrió la puerta y salió.

**Bella Pov**

No puede ser. No pude haber sido tan idiota como para confiar el él. Creí que era una buena persona, dulce con los que ama, cariñoso, sensible y todo lo que el me dijo.

Mentiras.

Puras mentiras.

Hizo que me enamorara de él. Dos veces. Y como idiota caí en sus redes. ¿Hubo algo real en todo eso? No lo sé.

Camino rápidamente hasta llegar a mi casa. Suerte que Charlie no está. Subo las escaleras y me adentro en mi habitación. Tiro la maleta y me dejo caer sobre la cama. Quiero llorar. Llorar de impotencia, de rabia, de dolor...de amor.

Mis lagrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas. Abrazo fuertemente mi almohada y recuerdo su abrazo de horas antes...mi corazón pesa como un ladrillo en mi pecho. Me duele.

Poco a poco caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, sollozando y susurrando el nombre de Edward.

**Que les parece? Bella lo perdonará?**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Bessos,**

**Gabylor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward Pov**

Han pasado 3 días desde la desgracia con Bella. Mi Bella...Dios, cómo a hecho de menos. Hace 3 días que no la veo, que no viene al instituto, que no he sabido nada de ella. La culpa me corroe por dentro, poco a poco. Mis amigos ya no me hablan, ni siquiera Alice y Emmett que son mi familia. Todavía recuerdo el golpe que me propinó mi primo.

-_Flashback-_

_Atravesé la puerta de la Biblioteca buscando a Bella. No la veía por ningún lado. Vi a mi primo y a su novia caminando hacia mí. Mi hermana iba detrás. Cuando llegaron a mi lado, Alice me preguntó por la marca en mi mejilla._

**-****_Bella. Discutimos y se fue. No la encuentro._**

**_-¿Qué quieres decir que no la encuentras?_**-Preguntó Alice

**_-Se fue, pero no sé adonde._**

**_-¿La dejaste marchar sola?_**** -**Gritó Rosalie.

En eso sentí un puño impactar en mi mandí

_**-Esto, por perderla de vista. Y si le ha pasado algo por tu culpa...prepárate.**_ -Solo cuando alguien intentó abusar de Rosalie lo he visto tan serio como ahora.

-Fin Flashback-

Estoy delante de su casa. No se si llamar o simplemente darle tiempo. De repente veo algo moverse tras su ventana. Es ella. Lo sé. Charlie esta en la estación de policía y ella está sola. Seguramente me ha visto.

Me acerco a la puerta de la entrada y toco suavemente, sin obtener respuesta. Me siento en el suelo mojado, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

**-Bella, por favor abre la puerta, bebé. Necesito hablar contigo.**

Sigo sin obtener respuesta. El viento me golpeaba haciéndome temblar de frío. El sol hace horas que dio paso a una noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas. Al igual que mi vida sin Bella. Mi hermosa Bella.

En eso oigo el ruido metálico de una cerradura y un pestillo abrirse. Me incorporo rápidamente para encontrarme cara a cara con una Bella que casi ni reconozco.

Tiene unas ojeras horribles. Bolsas violáceas bajo unos tristes, rojos e hincados ojos que antes brillaban de alegría. Alegría que yo convertí en tristeza con mis estupideces.

Llevaba un pijama rosa con unas zapatillas de estar por casa. Estaba sonrojada y sudada, como si tuviera fiebre. El pelo lo llevaba en una trenza mal hecha y el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente a causa del sudor.

Doy un paso adelante para entrar y en ese momento oigo su voz rasposa llamándome.

**-Ed...Edward...**

****Veo el cuerpo de Bella desvaneciéndose hacia delante. La cojo en brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa. Subo las escaleras hasta su habitación y la dejo suavemente el la cama. Busco el móvil y llamo a mi padre.

**-Papá, ven rápido a casa del jefe Swan. Es Bella. Llévate solo a mamá y no le digas nada a Alice o a Emmett.**

**-Ahora salgo, hijo. -**dijo mi padre y colgó.

Cubrí el pequeño cuerpo de Bella con el edredón. Al tocarle la frente estaba ardiendo. Improvisé compresas de agua fría para bajarle la temperatura.

Oí el timbre de la casa y bajé corriendo a abrir. Mi madre y mi padre me miraban preocupados. Mi padre habló primero.

**-¿Dónde está Bella, Edward?**

**-En su habitación. Tiene fiebre, intenté bajársela.**

**-Vamos.**

****Mi padre fue subiendo las escaleras. Cuando fui a seguirlo, mi madre me tomó por el brazo.

**-Se pondrá bien, Edward. Bella es fuerte, nada podrá con ella.**

**-Ojalá y así sea, madre. Me moriría si algo la pasara.**

**-Oh, mi niño. La amas. **-No era una pregunta.

**-Más que a mi propia vida. -**Le contesté sinceramente.

**-Ve con ella, cariño. Traje una sopa para cuando se despierte.**

**-Gracias mamá. Me quedaré con ella. Charlie estará en Seattle por una semana y no pienso dejarla sola. **-Dije recordando la nota que leí hace unos minutos.

**-Está bien, hijo. Puedes quedarte, pero llámanos si necesitan algo o si Bella se pone peor.**

**-Está bien, mamá.**

En eso mi vi a mi padre bajar las escaleras, acercándose a nosotros.

**-Le he puesto un calmante para que duerma bien. Aquí tienes unas vitaminas y unos cuantos calmantes más. Que los tome cada 8 horas. Encárgate de que coma bien y que no se salte ninguna comida.**

**-Si, papá. Gracias por venir tan tarde.**

**-No pasa nada hijo. Sabes que Bella es parte de la familia. Me encargaré que tus hermanos no os molesten. Alice ira a Port Ángeles con Jasper y Emmett...ya veremos.**

**-Gracias padre.**

Mis padres salieron y cerré la puerta con seguro. Subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación de Bella. Decidí cambiarle el pijama húmedo y así lo hice.

Volví a cubrirla con el edredón y me giré dispuesto a irme. En eso oí a Bella llamarme.

**-Edward...**

Pensé que se había despertado, pero al girarme me di cuenta que seguía profundamente dormida. Solo su ceño fruncido delataba el sueño intranquilo que tenia.

**-Ed...Edward no te vayas, no me dejes. Quédate conmigo, no me dejes.**

****Mi corazón se hinchó de amor al oír esas palabras. Aunque fuera dormida, me alegraba que pensara en mi.

Me acerqué a ala cama y me metí dentro. Abracé a Bella por la cintura y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Si tenia que morir, así quería pasar mis últimos minutes de vida...abrazada a ella.

Besé su frente, sus mejillas, sus parpados y por último, sus dulces labios. Y con un suspiro de placer me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, con el cálido cuerpo de mi amada pegado al mío.

...

**Hasta mañana chicas. Son las 10 30 y mañana tengo examen de Catalán (qué palo)**

**Bueno, espero mañana encontrar muchos reviews y tambien espero que os guste.**

**Bessos :D**

**Gabylor **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella Pov.**

Sentí los rayos de sol sobre mi cara y me removí. Al hacerlo, sentí la presión de unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando quise volverme, los brazos me se ciñeron más a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia un cálido pecho. Miré hacia abajo y vi un pequeño lunar en la muñeca derecha. ¡Edward!

Me deshice bruscamente de esos brazos y salté de la cama, haciendo que un Dios heleno de desordenado pelo cobrizo se sobresaltara. Se frotó los ojos y me miró asustado por mi reacción.

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? **-Pregunté extrañada.

**-Bella, ¿cómo te sientes, estás...**

**-¿Cómo entraste Edward?**

De repente, docenas de imágenes vinieron a mi mente. Edward delante de mi casa. Edward tocando a la puerta. Edward esperando horas por mí. Edward en el marco de la puerta. Edward, Edward...

Empecé a sentirme mareada. Edward Se acercó a mí rápidamente cogiéndome por la cintura. Me atrajo a su cuerpo e hizo que descansara mi cabeza en su hombro. Estuvimos así por unos cuantos minutos. Me sentía cansada y tenía frío. Me puse a temblar.

Edward me cogió en brazos y me metió en la cama. Me tapó con una manta y se sentó a mi lado.

**-Bella, amor. Me abriste la puerta y te desvaneciste delante mío. Ahora quédate tranquila hasta que vuelva. Bajo a calentar algo para que comas y te tomes las pastillas. Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.**

Yo solo asentí, ya que estaba totalmente perdida en ese mar esmeralda que eran sus ojos.

Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

_¡¿Hermosa?! ¡¿En serio_ Bella?!-Preguntó sarcástica mi conciencia.

_¿Qué no estabas enferma o qué? _-La miré ceñuda.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward entró en la habitación con llevando una bandeja con un cuenco de humeante sopa, un par de rebanadas de pan, frutas cortadas a trozos y un vaso de agua.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita y tomó el cuenco de sopa y una cuchara. Se sentó a mi lado, cogió una cucharada de sopa y la acercó a mi boca.

**-Puedo sola. No estoy inválida.**

Una triste sonrisa intentó enmascarar el dolor que mis palabras le provocó. Me odié por eso, pero ya no podía retirar lo dicho.

**-Lo sé. Pero me gustaría hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Déjame cuidarte, por favor.**

No pude más que coger el cuenco de sus manos y dejarlo de vuelta en la bandeja. Me volví hacia él y lo abracé. El se tensó y cuando pensé que no me iba a devolver el abrazo intenté alejarme. En un instante sentí sus brazos apretarse entorno a mi. Se sentía tan bien...

**-Mi amor...mi Bella. Me tenías tan preocupado. Cuando te vi ayer tan demacrada en el marco de la puerta, me odié por haberte hecho sufrir. Sé que soy muy egoísta. Te quiero para mi solo. No me gusta compartir lo que es mío con nadie más.**

Hablaba bajito en mi oreja. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón que latía desbocado. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Me querría. Edward, el mujeriego del instituto, el arrogante de los arrogantes, el chico que amo con toda mi alma...me ama.

Apreté mis brazos más en torno a él. Intenté transmitirle a través de ese abrazo todos mis sentimientos y dudas.

**-Perdóname. **-Le dije en voz baja.

Él se quedó está a poco se liberó de mi abrazo y se alejó de mi. Sentí un enorme vacío y un dolor intenso atravesó mi pecho haciéndome soltar un pequeño y casi inaudible quejido de dolor.

Puso una mano bajo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Dios, esos ojos!

**-¿Cómo dices? **-Me preguntó realmente confundido.

**-Perdóname. Perdóname por como reaccioné, por hacerte sufrir todos estos días, por hacerte sentir el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. Sé que no es escusa, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que me lastimases, a que me humillases, pero, es que siempre me odiaste. Siempre me dejabas en ridículo y me mirabas con desprecio y superioridad. No podía soportar que jugases con mis sentimientos.**

**-No, no, no. No puedo perdonarte, Bella.**

Al oír esas palabras salir de su boca no pude evitar el torrente de lágrimas que empezaron a emanar de mis ojos.

**-No puedo perdonarte, Bella. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Es más, soy yo el que te pide perdón. Perdóname por haberte humillado. Perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde como para esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti. No te odio ni muchísimo menos despreciarte. No es escusa pero era la única manera que me prestases aunque fuera un poco de atención. Es imposible odiar a los ángeles. Y tu eres mi ángel. La persona que más amo en esta vida, aparte de mi familia. Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es mucho y no me lo merezco, pero déjame quedarme a tu lado. Cuidándote, mimándote y amándote el resto de mis días aunque tu no me llegues a corresponder. Fui un completo idiota, pero te amo. Te amo como nunca nadie ha amado a alguien.**

**-Yo sé una excepción**-Declaré con voz emocionada.

...

**Sientotardar tanto en actualizar pero estoy cansadísima y los etudios tampoco es que me dejen mucho tiempo libre que digamos...**

**PD: ###SAMILAN### mOLTES GRÀCIES GUAPA. m'HA ANAT SUPER BÉ L'EXÀMEN. hE TRET UN 8.75 :D **

**nO SÉ SI EL QUE EM DÓNA SORT ES HAVER ESTUDIAT O QUE JO HAGUÈS PUBLICAT LA MEVA PRIMERA HISTORIA PER AQUÍ.**

**Bueno, chicas...dejadme REVIEWS...muchos, muchissimos REVIEWS :D**

**PD2: A la historia solo le quedan unos 2 capítulos, no lo sé.**

**PD3: Queréis un Bella Pov de este capítulo?**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

_**Gabylor**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Este capítulo tiene contenido de sexo explícito. Si eres sensible a esta clase de escenas, no leas.**_

**Edward Pov.**

Me quedé paralizado ante esas palabras. ¿Querrá decir lo que yo creo? ¿Podría ser ella esa excepción?

_Claro que sí. Bella es una mujer que cuando ama, lo da todo de si. Lastima que no te lo de a ti..._- Y otra vez, el incordio que tengo por conciencia.

_¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo la persona que ella ama?_-La miré enfadado.

_Porque la humillaste, la mentiste, la engañaste, la..._

_¡Vale! Ya lo he captado _-La interrumpí furioso por tener razón...otra vez.

**-¿Qué...qué quieres decir? **-Le pregunté para salir de dudas antes de volverme loco.

Nada, lo juro, nada me preparó para su respuesta.

De repente sentí sus delgados brazos rodear mi cuello y su hermoso rostro acercarse cada vez más a mi. Sentí el pequeño roce de sus delicados labios sobre los míos y me sentí en la gloria. Sin esperar más, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi, eliminando así cualquier espacio que pudiera haber entre nuestros cuerpos.

Bella soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer que me hizo gemir de deseo. Poco a poco fue empujándome hasta quedar boca arriba, con ella sobre mi pecho. La besé con todo el amor de mi alma. Intenté demostrarle cuánto la amo y cuanto deseo que sea solo mía.

Bella fue apartando sus labios de los míos haciéndome gruñir en señal de protesta. Soltó una pequeña risita y me besó en la punta de mi nariz.

**-Quiero decir que te quiero. Te he querido desde la primera vez que te he visto. Intenté olvidarte utilizando al ''ojiverde'' del chat, pero todo lo que podía pensar mientras mantenía esas conversaciones tan calientes con él era que ojalá fueras tu el que me hiciera esas cosas.**

¿Cómo me dices eso, mi amor?

**-Tenga cuidado con lo que deseé, señorita Swan. Sus deseos podrían volverse realidad.**

**-Ojalá...-**Dijo con un suspiro que me hizo tragar en seco.

**-Bella, mi Bells, mi pequeña zorra...te deseo y no puedo esperar más...**-Dije lleno de ansiedad.

Bella sonrió y sus bonitos ojos chocolate se iluminaron de picardía.

**-No lo hagas...No esperes más y hazme tuya. Tu pequeña zorra te lo ordena.**

La tomé por la cintura e hice que se diera la vuelta quedando yo encima suyo. Empecé a besarle los labios y fui bajando por su mandíbula y luego por su cuello. Abrí uno por uno los botones de su pijama hasta dejar sus cremosos pechos a la vista. Toqué con mi lengua un pezón y con mi mano el otro. Chupé ávidamente el pequeño montoncito rosa y duro como una piedrita.

Bella gemía de placer haciendo que mi polla apretara mis pantalones hasta el punto de dolerme. Bajó sus manos por mi pecho hasta mi camisa. La arrancó, haciendo que los botones salieran por los aires.

**-Pequeña fiera...**-Dije despegando mis labios de su pezón y besándole los labios.

Sentí sus labios contraerse en una sonrisa bajo mis labios. Era deliciosa.

Bella empezó a pasar sus pequeñas y cálidas manos por mi mandíbula y fue bajando por mi cuello, mis hombros, mis brazos, mi pecho, hasta parar en la cintura de mis pantalones.

_Esta mujer nos quiere matar, Eddie._

_No me llames Eddie, sabes que lo odio. -_Solté un juramento y mi conciencia sonrió burlona.

**-Edward...te quiero desnudo, ¡ya!**

Me puse de rodillas delante de Bella y empecé a quitarme los pantalones y los calzoncillos como un poseso. Bella se quitó los pantalones de pijama y se acostó boca arriba sobre las almohadas. Tenia una sonrisa plasmada en sus deliciosos labios, las piernas abiertas dándome unas hermosas vistas de su coño rosado, y las manos sobre sus pechos apretándolos y masajeádolos.

¡Esa imagen me perseguirá el resto de mi vida!

Tiré de su pierna para acercarla a mi. Me tumbé sobre ella y tomé un pezón en mi boca. Bella arqueó la espalda, dándome libre acceso a sus pechos. Enredó sus piernas en mi cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos se tocaran. Meció sus caderas con tal de frotar su coño con mi polla.

**-Tómame Edward. Fóllame como tantas veces me lo has descrito. Fuerte, duro, profundo.**

**-Bella**..._-_Suspiré.

¿No se daba cuenta de lo que me hace? Me tiene a punto de explotar.

Bajé mis labios por sus pechos, su estómago plano y adentré mi lengua en su ombligo. Bella gimió.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a su monte de Venus. Tenia el coño depilado. Besé su centro y saqué mi lengua. Le dí un par de lamidas como si fuera un Chupa-Chups. Se aferró con fuerza a mi pelo y apretó mi cara contra su coño. Empecé a frotar mi barba contra cu centro haciéndola gemir de placer.

**-Eso es, nena. Gime, gime para mi.**

**-¡****Ah! Edward...¡qué bien lo haces, bebé! ¡Si...así!**

Besé otra vez su centro y esta vez metí toda mi lengua en su cueva.

_¡Dios, qué apretado tiene el coño la muy puta! _

_¡Cállate y chupa!_

Empecé a meter y a sacar mi lengua más rápido. Bella estaba frenética. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y sus caderas se movían en circulo. Le dí una pequeña mordida a su clítoris y se dejó ir. Bella llegó al orgasmo y sus líquidos empaparon mi cara. Limpié sus fluidos con mi lengua. El olor de su coño me volvía loco.

Besé sus labios y cogí mi polla con mi mano y la puse en su entrada.

**-Quiero que me des duro. Tómame como quieras. Soy tu puta Edward, tuya y de nadie más.**

Ses palabras me encendieron todavía más.

**_-_¡Mía! -**Gruñí.

Dejé mi polla ir se un solo golpe. Bella chilló y clavó sus uñas en mis nalgas apretándome más a ella.

Comencé a embestirla con movimientos cortos y rápidos.

**-Gime Bella...gime como la perra que eres. Vamos, enséñame lo puta que puedes llegar a ser.**

Bella me empujó con fuerza hasta caerme de espaldas, sin romper el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y empezó a montarme. Movía sus caderas en círculos sobre mi polla volviéndome loco de placer. Acuné sus pechos con mis manos y les dí suaves pellizcos a sus pezones.

**-¡Si, Bella, si! Ahora verás lo que es una buena follada.**

La cogí en brazos y la tumbé boca abajo en medio de la cama. Coloqué un par de almohadas bajo su pelvis, dejando su culo a mi alcance.

**-¿Quieres que te de por aquí?** -Dije tocándole el culito.

**-Si, bebé. Ábremelo todo lo que quieras. Soy tu zorra, haz lo que te plazca conmigo.**

Abrí sus hermosas nalgas estirando su ojete. Escupí dentro para lubricarlo y puse la cabeza de mi polla en su entrada. Bella suspiró. Poco a poco la fui introduciendo en su apretado culito, hasta llegar a su empuñadura.

Me quedé así unos instantes, hasta que Bella movió sus caderas. Entonces volví a sacar mi polla de su culo, solo para meterla otra vez con mas fuerza. Bella gemía como loca mientras yo deslizaba mi mano por debajo de ella hasta llegar a su húmedo coño. Frotaba su clítoris con la palma de mi mano mientras dos de mis dedos se colaban dentro de su cavidad.

Sentía un remolino de sensaciones en mi bajo vientre y en un par de embestidas más llegué al orgasmo más intenso que he tenido en toda mi vida. Llene el culito de Bella de semen que comenzaba a salirse y deslizarse por sus piernas.

Bella respiraba entrecortadamente tras su segundo orgasmo. Su espalda subía y bajaba rápidamente entre suspiros de satisfacción.

Me dejé caer sobre ella, dándole pequeños besos en su espalda y cuello. Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que me aparté. Fui al baño, agarré una toalla húmeda y volví a la cama. Pasé la toalla por el cuerpo de Bella, limpiándola y dejando sendas de besos por todo su cuerpo. La metí bajo la manta y volví al baño. Me metí en la ducha pensando en qué pasará después.

Volví a la habitación desnudo y me metí en la cama. Atraje el cuerpo dormido de Bella y la puse sobre mi pecho. Ella besó mi pecho y suspiró satisfecha.

Apreté más mi abrazo entorno a su pequeño y frágil cuerpo y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

**...**

**Hace calor aquí, no? **

**Qué me decís chicas, ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Bessos, **

**Gabylor **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella Pov.**

Unos besos en mi cara y unas suaves caricias sobre mi espalda me despertaron. Mi mejilla estaba apoyada sobre una cálida y blanda superficie. Un olor masculino turbaba mis sentidos. Era el olor de Edward. Suave, masculino, viril. Froté mi cara contra su pecho desnudo y recordé los que hicimos sonrojé furiosamente y escondí mi rostro en el huevo de su cuello.

**-Buenos días, nena. -**Me saludo Edward con una sexy sonrisa.

**-Hola. **-Dije tímidamente.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Adolorida, pero bien.**

Mi estómago rugió y Edward se rió.

**-Qué dices, ¿nos bañamos juntos y luego bajamos a desayunar?**

**-Vale.**

Edward saltó de la cama y me llevó en brazos hasta el baño. Abrió el grifo y dejó que la bañera se llenase. Mientras, me acunaba como si fuera un bebé y repartía besos por toda mi cara.

Estoy tan feliz. No sé adónde nos llevará esto, pero estoy dispuesta a seguir con ello hasta que se acabe.

Edward se metió en la bañera conmigo en brazos. Me sentó entre sus piernas e hizo que me apoyara contra su pecho. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me besó en la mejilla.

**-Estas muy callada.**

**-No es nada. Solo pensaba en...déjalo. -**Negué con la cabeza.

**-Dímelo. **-Demando.

**-Solo pensaba cuánto durará esta felicidad. Ya sabes, esto que tenemos.**

**-¿Y qué es exactamente esto que tenemos?**

**-Sexo.**

**-¿Sexo significa para ti esto? -**Preguntó con voz tensa.

**-Seamos realistas Edward. Puede que me desees ahora, pero después, cuando ese deseo se acabe ¿qué? No soy tu tipo. No soy en absoluto como Lauren o Jessica. Ellas son rubias, de ojos azules, cuerpos de modelo y deseadas por todos lo hombres. Yo soy castaña, de ojos marrón aburrido, y no es que haya colas de hombres detrás de mi, precisamente. **-Dije con voz pensativa.

**-Me alegra oír eso. **-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Qué seas castaña, de hermosos ojos chocolates, que no seas plástica como Lauren o Jessica y especialmente que no haya cola de hombres detrás tuyo.**

**-¿Por qué? **-Pregunté sorprendida.

**-Porque no me gustaría nada liarme a golpes con cada idiota que se atreva a poner sus sucios ojos u otras partes de su cuerpo sobre mi mujer.**

_¿Tu mujer, Eddie?_

_Sí, mía. ¿Algún problema?_

_Es libre y no se si lo sabes, pero tendrás que compartirla conmigo también._

_Ni muerto. ¡Es mía!_

**-¿Tu...mujer? **-Hizo eco de las palabras de mi conciencia._  
_

**-Si, mía. Desde que te hice el amor, eres mi mujer. Y no te quiero compartir con nadie.**

Bella se volvió sobre si misma quedando de cara a mi. Me abrazó la cintura con sus esbeltas piernas y el cuello con sus delicados brazos. Repartió besos por mi casa como si de un crío se tratase.

**-Me gusta eso...ser tu mujer. **-Me dijo en voz baja.

**-Siempre.**

La besé con pasión y ella me lo devolvió. Salí de la bañera con ella en brazos y la dejé sobre la alfombra del baño. Cogí una toalla y sequé su cuerpo con cuidado. Besé sus muslos, sus ingles, su pelvis, sus nalgas, su estómago, sus pechos, sus hombros, su clavícula, su cuello y por último, otra vez sus labios.

Me sequé rápidamente el cuerpo bajo la atenta mirada de Bella. La cogí en brazos de nuevo y la llevé a la habitación. Ambos nos vestimos y bajamos a preparar el desayuno.

Llamé a mis padres mientras Bella se preparaba un té.

**-¡Diga! -**Contestó mi madre al otro lado.

-**Hola mamá. ¿Cómo estáis?**

**-Bien, hijo. ¿Bella cómo está?**

**-Mejor. Solo quería avisarles que está mejor y que pasaremos al menos dos días más en casa, hasta que se recupera del todo.**

**-Está bien, hijo. Tu padre os cubrirá en el instituto. Portaros bien.**

**-Descuida mamá. Os quiero.**

**-Y nosotros a ustedes, cuidense.**

**-Adiós.**

****Volví a la cocina y encontré a Bella de espaldas a mi, añadiendo azúcar al té. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás.

**-¡Edward! Me has asustado. **-Dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

**-Lo siento, nena.**

_¿En serio?_ -Preguntó escéptica, mi conciencia.

_¡No! _-Le sonreí burlón.

**-Edward...¿De verdad me quieres? **-Me preguntó Bella volteándose entre mis brazos.

**-Con todo mi alma y para siempre. **-Le dije con el corazón.

**-No digas eso. -**Poco a poco los ojos de Bella se iban empañando en lagrimas. **-Quizá algún día aparezca la chica adecuada para ti. Más guapa, más inteligente, más cariñosa. Una mujer de tu estatus. La persona que te haga feliz y que te ame como te mereces. La chica a la cual amarás más que a tu propia vida. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte que otras no solo te puedo dar amor puro y nada más. No quiero que un día decidas que no es suficiente para ti y me dejes. No lo soportaría.**

Llegado a ese punto del discurso, Bella estaba llorando a mares, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera pedazo a pedazo con cada lagrima que se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

**-Bella, entiéndelo. Nunca, jamás habrá otra mujer a la que ame más que a ti. Eres única, perfecta para mi. Solo tu sabes como amarme. Eres mi vida entera, Bella. Por favor déjame estar en tu vida y tu quédate en la mía, para siempre. Acepta ser mi novia.**

**-Si, Edward. Acepto ser tu novia.**

Solo pude abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. La amo...¡Dios cómo amo a esta mujer!

**-¿Se puede saber que crees que estás haciendo, muchacho?**

****Santísima mierda...¡Charlie!

...

**Uuuuuuupppppsss!**

**Charlie ha vuelto antes de tiempo...¿Matará a nuestro Eddie por aprovecharse de su pequeña hija?**

**Me lo tengo que pensar...**

**Nos leemos y y saben...¡Reviews!**

**PD: Estoy triste porque los reviews han disminuido...y muchooo :( :( :( :( :(**

**Gabylor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward Pov.**

Mi corazón se paralizó durante un par de segundos. ¿Qué no se suponía que llegaba dentro de 5 días?

Bella estaba tensa en mis brazos. Se fue apartando de mi, dejando un vacío en mi pecho.

Nos giramos y encontramos a Charlie en el marco de la puerta. Su mirada pasaba de Bella a mí, interrogándonos con la mirada.

**-Char...papá. ¿Qué estas haciendo, aquí? **-Preguntó mi Bella confundida.

**-Es mi casa, ¿no? -**Bella bufó.

**-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, papá.**

**-El director del instituto me llamó para informarme que estabas enferma y que el doctor Cullen te está atendiendo. ¿En serio, Bella? ¿No podías llamar a tu pobre padre para decirle que estabas enferma?**

**-Lo siento papá. No quería molestarte. Además, Edward me ha cuidado muy bien. **-Al decir esto último Bella se sonrojó levemente.

Cuando me nombró, Charlie volvió a fijar los ojos en mí. Me puse nervioso. Dí un paso adelante y estiré mi mano para estrechar la de mi futuro suegro. ¡Mierda, eso ha sonado acojonante!

**-Buenos días señor Swan. Soy Edward Cullen.**

**-Se quién eres muchacho. Tienes suerte que Carlisle sea mi amigo y que sea tu padre. Si fueras cualquier otro y te encontrara abrazado a mi princesa, ahora mismo serías un colador de pastas. Bien jovencita, ¿tienes algo que decirle a tu padre con respecto a Edwin?**

**-Edward, papá. Edward es... bueno...él es mi. -**Bella estaba rojo como un tomate y no podía hablar.

_¡A salvar a tu damisela en apuros, Eddie!_

_¡Oh, cállate!_

-**Soy su novio, señor Swan. -**Nada más salir mis palabras de mi boca, la cara del jefe Swan se volvió roja, amarilla, violeta y otra vez roja. Daba miedo.

**-¿Es eso cierto, Bella?** -Preguntó Charlie a Bella, mirándome fijamente.

**-Si papá. Edward me ha cuidado bien estos días. Me quiere, sé que lo hace. Y yo le quiero a él. **-En eso Bella tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos fuertemente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

**-Más te vale que la cuides si no quieres averiguar qué tan bien dispara mi arma. **-Temblé ante eso, pero no iba a dejar que me intimidara.

**-Papá... **-Intentó hablar Bella, pero la interrumpí.

**-Con mi propia vida si fuera necesario, Jefe Swan.**

Charlie me miró a los ojos unos instantes para luego sonreír.

-**Eres valiente chico. Llámame Charlie. Pero en serio, que no te vuelva a ver tan pegado a mi princesa.**

**-Podrían por favor dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí. **-Bella estaba molesta, pero sé cómo tranquilizarla.

Puse mi mano disimuladamente sobre su trasero y la pellizqué ligeramente. Bella se sobresaltó un poco y se sonrojó. Me fulminó con la mirada y yo le guiñé un ojo.

**-Voy a mirar la tele. No te preocupes por la cena Bella, pediré una pizza. **-Charlie se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse a la sala de estar.

**-Vamos a mi cuarto Edward. -**Dijo Bella.

-**La puerta la quiero abierta. **-Dijo Charlie sobre su hombro.

Subimos a su habitación en silencio. Dejamos la puerta entrecerrada y nos abrazamos. Bella suspiró de alivio y dejó caer la cabeza en mi pecho. Besé su frente.

La amaba...

**-Ya pasó lo peor. Ahora si me lo permites, te haré feliz el resto de tu vida. Aceptaste ser mi novia, pero quiero que aceptes ser mi esposa algún día. Quiero que seas la futura señora Cullen y la madre de mis hijo.**

_Y yo quiero un Ferrari. -_Bufó mi conciencia.

_No tienes carnet de conducir, listillo. -_Me mofé de ella.

_¿Te recuerdo que estoy en tu cabeza, genio? -_Enarcó una ceja en mi dirección.

_Mierda._

Mi conciencia sonrió satisfecha y levantó el puño en señal de victoria.

**-Si, Edward. Quiero ser la señora Cullen y llevar en mi vientre una pequeña réplica tuya. Te amo, Edward. Te amo y te amaré el resto de mi vida y más allá.**

**-Bella...mi vida, mi amor...**-La estreché en mis brazos y le susurré bajito.**-Te amo, mi pequeña zorrilla.**

Bella Soltó una risita. Me besó en los labios y se dejó caer en la cama tirándome a mi con ella.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, abrazados y nos quedamos en silencio escuchando los latidos del corazón del otro.

No había necesidad de palabras.

Nuestros corazones hablaban por si solos.

...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

...

**Hasta aquí mis locuras. Si son buenas, a lo mejor escribo un Charlie Pov cortito y un Epílogo...Me lo pensaré. Todo depende de vuestros reviews.**

**Por cierto, ayer publiqué una nueva adaptacion. Esta COMPLETA. La subí toda de golpe. Se llama EXTRAÑOS EN EL ALTAR y de momento solo tiene 4 reviews :( :( :(**

**Pensé deros una sorpresa pero he fallado. :( :( :( **

**Estoy triste, pero...la proxima quizá me salga mejor.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis...¡REVIEWS!**

**Besitos,**

**Gabriella.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie Pov.**

Después de que Bella se llevase a Edward a su habitación, fui a pedir una pizza.

Conocí al doctor Cullen hace dos años, cuando una bala me alcanzó en un tiroteo. Carlisle es el medico del pueblo y fue él quien me atendió tras el accidente. Su esposa, Esme, es una mujer dulce y cariñosa. Tienen dos hijos, Alice y Edward. Su sobrino, Emmett, quedó a cargo de los Cullen cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión. Carlisle y el padre del chico, eran hermanos.

Sabía que había sido un poco brusco con Edward, pero necesitaba saber que mi hija está en buenas manos. Su valentía ante mis amenazas me convencieron que es un buen chico y que, por encima de todo ama a mi princesa y la protegería con su vida, tal y como él dijo.

Tenía esa mirada en los ojos cuando miraba a Bella...la misma que yo tenía cuando me casé con Reneé, la madre de Bella.

De repente sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir sabiendo que era el repartidor de pizzas. Le pagué al chico, dejándole una generosa propina. Volví a dentro y cerré la puerta.

Subí las escaleras para preguntarles si querían pizza. Sonreí ampliamente cuando vi la puerta entrecerrada. Toqué con los nudillos y fruncí el ceño al no recibir respuesta. Abrí la puerta del todo, sin hacer ruido y me quedé paralizado ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

Bella y Edward estaban tumbados en la cama. Edward la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la cabeza apoyada incómodamente contra la cabecera de la cama. Bella, por su parte tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo mientras que la otra mano estaba entrelazada con la de Edward. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las del otro y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Sonreí ante la imagen. Tenía razón con respecto a Edward, amaba a mi hija y ella lo amaba a él.

Cogí una manta del armario de Bella y me acerqué a la cama. Edward al sentir mi presencia, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Hizo ademan de levantarse, pero le puse una mano en el hombro y le guiñé un ojo. Edward se relajó visiblemente y asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó más fuerte a Bella. Los tapé con la manta y besé la frente de mi hija.

**-Cuídala.** -Le dije sabiendo que o haría.

-**Siempre. **-Me dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y bajé las escaleras. Agarré la caja de pizza y me senté en el sillón. Encendí la tele y me puse a mirar el partido de los Yankees. A mitad del partido fui en busca de Bella y Edward en la tierra de Morfeo.

...

**Jejeje...este es el Charlie Pov. del que os hablé. Tras unos cuantos ruegos decidi hacer el Pov y el Epílogo.**

**Bueno...me gustan mucho sus reviews...aunque me gustarían más si fueran unos cuantos más :D :D :D**

**No me quejo, que conste. La verdad es que es mi primer fic aquí y mi primer Lemmon y no tenía ni idea si me iba a salir bien, pero para tener 45 reviews...algo tuve que hacer bien :D :D :D :D :D**

**Bien, ahora solo falta el Epílogo**

**Nos leemos luego, chicas.**

**Gabylor.**


	11. Chapter 11

** ¡Epílogo!**

_**4 años después.**_

**-¿Qué piensas cariño? **-Preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

Giré la cabeza para alcanzar su mandíbula y besarle. Me abrazó más por la cintura, apoyando sus fuertes manos en mi plano vientre.

**-Te tengo una sorpresa. Si eres bueno y te portas bien...a lo mejor te digo qué es.**

**-Sabes que yo siempre soy bueno. Te amo, Bells. Te amo con toda mi alma y siempre lo haré. Estoy tan feliz que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa. Ahora que empiezo a trabajar en el hospital nos mudaremos fuera de la ciudad. ¿Te ha gustado la casa que hemos visto?**

Al acabar el instituto, ambos nos vinimos a estudiar aquí, en Seattle. Edward estudió la carrera de medicina y yo literatura clásica. A Edward le ofrecieron trabajo en el hospital y yo trabajo en una editorial.

Esta mañana Edward vino a buscarme para ir a ver una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa preciosa, de dos plantas y un jardín exterior enorme. La casa tenía 5 habitaciones cada una con un cuarto de baño, una sala de estar muy amplia, una cocina bien equipada y un despacho. También tenía una piscina y una terraza cubierta.

La propiedad estaba rodeada de altos arboles, que aseguraban la privacidad de los dueños y estaba situada en una zona tranquila y familiar.

**-Me ha encantado. Creo que me gustaría vivir allí. **-Dije dándome la vuelta en sus brazos y besando sus labios adictivos.

**-¿Crees? **-Me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

**-No. No lo creo. Lo sé. Seré feliz donde tu estés.**

Empecé a besarle el cuello, la mandíbula y otra vez los labios. Edward aprofundizó el beso. Me cogió en brazos y yo enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas.

Me subió sobre la encimera de la cocina y empezó a quitarme la camiseta. Le desabroché la camisa y acaricié su bien formado torso. Bajé mis manos hasta la heblilla de sus pantalones y la abrí. Metí la mano y cogí su sexo en mi mano. Edward contuvo la respiración, pero soltó un gemido de placer. Volvió a besarme y me subió la falda. Arrancó mis braguitas y las tiró hacia atrás.

Llevó la punta de su pene hasta mi sexo, y besándome apasionadamente, se adentró en mi de una sola estocada. Solté un grito de sorpresa y le mordí el labio.

Edward empezó a moverse dentro de mi haciendo que yo también me meciera. Se movía cada vez más rápido mientras me susurraba al oído.

**-Vamos nena, dámelo todo. Córrete para mi, Bella. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Dime quién eres.**

**-Soy tu zorra Edward. Dame más duro bebé. Vamos, haz que me corra para ti.**

Los dos gemíamos y nos movíamos al unisono. Edward bajó su mano hasta donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y empezó a estimular mi clítoris.

**-Mía, ¿oíste? Mía y de nadie más. **

Edward estaba temblando entre mis piernas, señal de que ya estaba cerca del orgasmo. Yo me retorcí cuando alcancé un orgasmo tan violento como todos los que él me provocaba.

**-Bella...**

**-¡Edward!**

Edward se dejó caer sobre mí, quedando yo completamente estirada sobre la gran encimera fría. Le masajeé la espalda, haciendo círculos con mi mano. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que recuperamos el aliento.

De repente Edward soltó un juramento.

**-Bella, no hemos utilizado protección. **-En su mirada había pánico.

Su reacción me asustó un poco. ¿Y si no quiere tener hijos? Nunca hemos hablado de eso.

**-¿Qué pasaría si quedara embarazada a causa de este descuido? **-Pregunté con temor de saber la respuesta.

**-Somos jóvenes y a lo mejor tu no quieres tener hijos. Ya sabes, puedes echar a perder tu figura. Si no quieres correr el riesgo de quedar embarazada, puedo ir a comprar la pastilla de después. **-Al decir eso un rayo de tristeza cruzó su hermoso rostro.

**-Creo que es demasiado tarde, ya. **-Solté bajito observando su respuesta.

**-¿Qué...qué quieres decir? **-Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

**-Estoy embarazada, Edward. **

**-...**

Nada. No dijo absolutamente nada.

**-Edward...**

**-Si quieres abortar, no te lo impediré. **-Me interrumpió Edward.

**-Tu...¿No quieres tener un hijo? **-Sentía mis ojos escocer por las lagrimas.

**-Es lo que más deseo, Bella. Pero ninguno de nosotros está preparado para este paso. Yo estaría dispuesto a intentarlo, pero si quieres esperar para no atarte una responsabilidad tan grande como un hijo, podemos esperar. **-Su mirada intensa estaba en contacto con la mía.

**-No quiero esperar. Este bebé es el producto de nuestro amor, y estoy dispuesta a afrontar la situación. No podría ser de otra manera. Voy a tenerlo.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio? **-Preguntó Edward sin salir de su asombro.

**-Completamente. **-Contesté segura.

****Edward me abrazó y dio un par de vueltas conmigo en sus brazos. Empezó a reír y a besarme la cara.

**-Te amo Bells. No sabes cómo me entristecía la idea de acabar con esa pequeña criatura que crece en tu vientre. **-Al decir eso acarició mi abdomen. **-No puedo creer que vaya a ser padre. No sé como hacerlo. No sé si lo haré bien o mal. No sé...**

**-¡Shhh! **-Silencié si discurso con mi dedo sobre sus labios. **-Yo tampoco sé muchas cosas, pero aprenderemos juntos. Y estoy segura que seremos los mejores padres del mundo.**

Besé sus labios una vez más para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

...

-** Familia, hoy es un día muy importante para Bella y para mí. Tenemos algo que decirles. Algo que esperamos que os alegre tanto como a nosotros. **-Dijo Edward tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Me puse de pié junto a él y siete pares de ojos nos miraban fijamente.

**-Estamos embarazados. **-Anunció Edward.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

**-Jajajaja...Eddie está embarazado. Bella, cuñada, jamás pensé eso de ti.**

****Emmett siguió carcajeándose hasta que Rosalie le pegó una colleja...bastante sonora.

Entonces sentí unos pequeños brazos abrazándome fuertemente. Era Alice.

**-No me lo puedo creer. Vamos a ser tías, Rose. ¡Dios mío! Tenemos que ir de compras, escoger los muebles, pintar la habitación, organizar el bautizo...**

**-Hey, hey, hey. Alice tranquila. Hay tiempo, apenas estoy de dos meses. -**Intenté tranquilizarla.

**-No hay tiempo, Bella. ¿Y si se te adelanta el parto? ¿Y si...?**

**-Alice, ven. Sentémonos. **-Interrumpió Jasper. Le sonreí agradecida y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos giramos hacia el resto de la familia.

-**Me alegro por vosotros, chicos. **-Rosalie nos abrazó a los dos y se abrazó a Emmett.

**-Buena puntería hermano. **-Volvió a reírse Emmett.

**-Emmett, si no quieres estar un mes entero a dieta, será mejor que le pidas disculpas a tu hermano. **-Lo amenazó Rosalie, esbozando una sonrisa malvada que me asustó incluso a mi.

**-Lo siento Edward. **-Emmett tragó en seco.

Esme y Carlisle nos abrazaron a los dos y nos felicitaron.

Solo quedaba una persona en la sala. Una sola persona, la cual opinión era muy importante para mi. Charlie.

Estaba sentado en un sillón, con el rostro pálido y serio. Edward y yo nos acercamos lentamente a él.

**-Papá...**

**-Estás segura de lo que haces, Bella. Sois jóvenes y...**

**-Papá, tenías 19 años y mamá 18 cuando me tuvisteis a mi. Es posible que no sepa qué hacer, pero aprenderé. Aprenderemos. **-Lo interrumpí.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y se levanto del sillón. Nos miró durante unos segundos y soltó un bufido de exasperación.

**-¡Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo! **-Exclamó en tono teatral y se limpió una lagrima imaginaria.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y yo solo lo abracé. Era mi padre, la persona que más me amó y mejor me cuidó.

**-Gracias, Charlie.**

**-No hay de qué mi hijo. Pero eso no te salva de la furia de mi escopeta si te atreves a lastimar a mi hija y a mi nieto.**

**-Jamás.**-Juró Edward

**-Lo sé. **-Dijo mi padre, sonriendo.

...

Nueve meses después, un 5 de marzo nació nuestra hija; Reneesmé Carlie Cullen Swan.

Y su hermano mellizo, Anthony Cullen Swan.

**¡FFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!**

**Ya está el final de la historia. Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y los animos que me habeis dado. significan mucho para mí. De verdad, GRACIAS.**

**Bueno, espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Bessitos,**

**Gabriella.**


End file.
